


Bulletproof Love

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Summary: Harry loved Louis."My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me."
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

It was just a normal day for Louis waking up to Harry making breakfast for them both. Louis was grateful even though him and El were going on a Starbucks date.

Today meant everything to Harry. It has been a whole year since that day in France Louis told Harry that they were each other's forever. Of course that was before El, Harry hated her. She took away his Louis.

Louis waited for Harry to finish the eggs he was cooking. Scrambled just like Louis loved. Honestly Harry knew him even better than El. He had a small plate of eggs. Then he grabbed his coat and shoes and said goodbye to Harry. Harry replied "Goodbye Lou. I love you forever and always." The worst part is Louis didn't think much of it.

Harry should have known. He should have known Louis wouldn't remember or flat out didn't care. Harry was so sick of giving Louis everything only to have him go parade El around. He knew he was gonna do it. Not even Louis could stop him.

Louis loved El. Sure he did anyone could see that but something told him he needed to be with Harry today. Normally Harry was clingy sure. They had always been like that since before One Direction but today was different.

There Harry found himself in their bedroom. Harry found it repulsive to say "their" room. Louis was never his nor will he ever. That's why Harry took the gun and started loading the bullets into the chamber.

El noticed he looked distracted and asked him if he was okay. Of course he said fine but his mind was racing a mile a minute. Taunting him with questions and statements he knew were true. "Haz or El?" "You have a type Louis. Curly brown hair." "Harry does look cute trying to wear your two sizes too small jumper." "Do you really love El all the time or just at bedtime?" Louis was growing frustrated with his mind willing these thoughts to surface in his head.

Harry sat at Louis' desk. The one Harry wished Louis would put his laptop away and entertain him. It's not like he's on Twitter much. Harry grabbed sheets of paper and a pen and began writing. Dear Louis,

Eleanor and Louis finished their date shortly after. With a quick excuse of "Lou babe, I have homework." Louis' first thought was to run back to their flat but he knew Harry would start asking questions. So he went to Liam's. He could tell Liam everything even when He was freaking out. That's how he ended up at Liam's flat with the simple words "I think i'm bi." slipping out If his mouth.

Harry sat and waited to see if Louis came home. Truth is he wanted someone to stop him from doing this, he couldn't talk to Liam because he would either get yelled at or he would tell Louis, Zayn would give him some crap about how life is a damn rollercoaster and Niall, the little Irish man can't keep his alcohol or a secret.

Liam quickly accepted Louis into the flat he shared with Niall. Liam sat him down in the living area. "Ok Lou. Now What makes you think you're bi? Did something happen with Eleanor?" Liam asked. Louis sighed heavily. "No Li nothing happened with El. We're fine but I think I might be in love with Harry." Liam laughed but then quickly regretted it when he saw the hurt look on Louis's face. "Louis I thought you two were together before One Direction. If that's not love I don't know love."

Harry paced back and forth. His thoughts were swallowing him alive. He thought of the night him and Louis sat on the roof watching the sunset. That was the first time Louis criticized Harry on smoking. Harry had been staring at Louis and he said sunsets are forever and Harry choked on the smoke he had just inhaled.

*Flashback*

"Now Harold why do you continue to buy those death sticks? They are really bad for you. I want us to be up here when we're 80, watching the sunset fade into red." Harry smiled. "I love you Lou." "I love you too Haz."

Louis spent the rest few hours of the day at Liam and Niall's playing Fifa. At 7:15 he said Goodbye to his brothers and headed for his flat. When he entered the flat, It was quiet. Too quiet for Louis' liking. He went to look for Harry because by now he would be in Louis's arms. All of sudden Louis heard a gunshot coming from upstairs. Louis ran up the stairs faster than ever. When he opened the door he saw Harry's body. His Harry's body bleeding out. Then he noticed the gun in his hand. Louis knew it was too late and his Harry was gone. He cried and screamed while he held Harry. There was nothing he could do. When he got enough courage he called the ambulance and they took Harry's lifeless body out the door. Liam hugged Louis longer than the other boys. Louis was going home to tell Harry that he was going to dump Eleanor and that he loved Harry from the minute he met him in the bathroom at XFactor.

He was there watching his body being rolled out the door. He watched all the boys crying but Louis' expression broke his heart. His Louis.

Louis found his journal two days later. Sure it was hard to pick up. It was Harry's. Written on the front cover of the book was a simple song lyric from one of those bands Harry loved. "Cause without you there is no me." In a way he knew Harry was always with him. That's what made him pick up the gun and use the last bullet because there had to be a better reality.


	2. Letter

Dear Louis,

My sweet Louis. I love you. There I said it and it's not a joke, ok? I am bloody in love with you. I sorta hope you never find this because this is full of my darkest thoughts. It was hard to know I introduced El to you. Now I HATE her because she has you. I just wish you were mine. You have really messed with my emotions. I'm never gonna tell you this because you''ll just blame it all on me. It's not my fault I fell for you. IT'S NOT MY DAMN FAULT YOU PROMISED ME FOREVER!!!! What happened to our forever Lou? You know mind is racing a mile minute. Telling me not to or that i'm better off in a different reality far from you. Then it's reminding me of that night we sat on the roof and watched the sunset. You criticized me for smoking. I quit smoking for you. Because maybe you would love me if I changed for you. I just wanna be yours. The one you hold onto forever and so tightly. Till you were scared that you might break your wrist. Now Louis I don't want you to be sad because i''ll be alright ok? i'm scared Lou. So scared. Maybe you'll come home and save me. It's a far fetched dream though.

I LOVE you Louis

-Love forever and always,

Harry


End file.
